Betrayl of the Night
by Someone You Thought You Knew
Summary: Draco meets and falls in love with the one person he never thought he would: Brynden Celeste Jorden, Dumbledore's adopted granddaughter. But does she feel the same for him, or is it Harry Potter she fancies? Romance, Danger and Quidditch Matches. Bryn nev
1. Default Chapter

Bryn knew she shouldn't have gone to school that day, but that was in the past now. She sat in her Grandfathers study, awaiting punishment. Her soft brown eyes looked over the room. Her grandfather was a Wizard. She had always known that, and that she was adopted. He never told her anything about her parents, and she chose not to ask. She looked around the room and sighed. The Death Eaters had attacked her school for no reason, and she being the only witch there tried to stop them. Only one problem, her Grandfather and the Ministry reached the Death Eaters about the same time she did. As the situation was handled, she was told to go home and wait, which was exactly what she was doing. She knew better than to argue with her Grandfather..No one else did. Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful man, and she kept that in mind. She looked down at her school books, her notebook had her name plated on it: Brynden Celeste Jorden. The letters seemed to burn into her mind as the gold plate flashed in her eyes. 

  
  


"Brynden." She heard the door open and sat up straighter. 

"Sir." She swallowed. 

"What you did today.." He sighed. "Was very dangerous and very stupid." He looked his granddaughter over carefully. "What made you think you could take on a pack of Death Eaters? Brynden. You're only 16 years old." 

"I know sir. But I couldn't sit around doing nothing."

"Why did you have your wand with you?" He sat down in the chair across from her.

"I...I don't know." she took a deep breath. "Something deep inside me this morning told me to take it." 

"Bryn." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. She knew he had been working hard to keep everyone safe from Lord Voldermort, rallying support against the Ministry's wishes. 

"Brynden, I'm going to be forced to take you with me this year." He announced. 

"But! But I like St. Broxton's School!" She objected.

"Yes I know, but you must be kept safe. I realize now that the Death Eaters don't care who they attack, and I want you safe, where I know you will be safe." 

"But Grandfather!" she stood up. 

"You will go and that's final. The train leaves in the morning, I will have your books and supplies, all you need to do is pack. Go." He looked her outraged expression over. "This is my final decision. A witch your age should be going to Hogwarts." 

With that, she left. 

  
  


The next day she was on the train to Hogwarts, sitting in the compartment alone, reading a book and feeling like she was going to cry. She heard a knock at the compartment and looked up. 

"Excuse us." She heard a voice say. "But your in our seats." She looked up at a blonde boy and two others. 

"Huh?" Bryn put her book down and felt the silver framed reading glasses fall down as well, only to catch on the end of her nose. "Can I help you?" She asked politely. 

"I said." The blonde boy approached her. "That you're in our seats." Bryn stood up. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there were assigned seats on the Hogwarts Express. I think your full of it, I'm not leaving." She shook her head and sat back down. 

"You are; however, welcome to sit with me, if you think you can get your heads out of your behinds long enough to realize that you don't rule the train." 

Draco's eyes burned with anger. "I said get out." He said glaring at her. 

"And I said I wasn't going to." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sit down or not, doesn't bother me." She shrugged. Draco grew tired of arguing, and sat right across from her, Crabbe and Goyle took a seat on both sides of her, blocking her in. 

"Leave." he said again looking her in the eyes. 

"No." She replied. "Get your goons off me, or you will regret it." 

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" he asked. 

"Brynden Jorden. And you are?" 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." a sly grin formed on his face. "So, new at Howarts are you?" he asked. 

"I am." she nodded in agreement. "I've been privately tutored though. You're Lucius' son right?" 

"Yes, although I have no idea who your parents are." he looked at her expecting an explanation. 

"I was adopted. So, neither do I. Although, if you find them, tell them thanks for leaving me." she said in a bitter tone. 

"Touchy, touchy." He laughed. "So, you're a mudblood." Bryn slapped him before he could say more. 

"You. Can. Leave." She said sternly. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her arms and Draco got in her face. 

"Do that again." he dared her. "And I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." He looked to Crabbe and Goyle. "Come on boys, let's go." 

Bryn stood there, shocked by herself and the boy called Draco. She shook her head and made a mental note to stay away from those three as much as possible. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Her first week of school went as well as could be expected. She sat at a table in the library reading a muggle book and hating the school even more. 

"Hey.." she heard a voice say. "You're Brynden, the new girl right?" She turned around to see a two boys and a girl behind him. She recognized them from her house, Gryffendor. 

"Yes...but..." she took her glasses off. "I think you three have an advantage on me, I have no idea who you are...other than Gryffendors that is." she closed her book and sat her glasses on top of them. She had never really had people just come up to her and start talking like this, at Broxton's she was the lone wolf, everyone thought she was the snobby rich girl knew it all. 

"I'm Hermoine Granger, and this is-" Hermoine started. 

"Ron Weasly..." Ron turned a little red and looked down. 

"Harry Potter." Harry said putting his hand out. Bryn smiled at the three. "Brynden Jorden, but...everyone calls me Bryn." she stood up and shook hands with them all. "You're the Gryffendor Seeker right Harry?" she finally found someone she had actually heard of. "Cedric used to talk about you all the time.." 

"You knew Cedric?" he asked sitting down with her. He tried to block out the memories of the other boys death just two years back, but it was hard. 

"Yeah...kinda." she started. "He and Oliver were two of my closest friends before I started St. Broxton's. They taught me how to fly...and different Quidditch things like that..." she sighed. "They were both my first and basically only Wizarding friends..." 

"Did you go to a muggle school all your life?" Ron asked. 

"I started at The Berrington School for Girls of High Intellect, then when I was of age to start Hogwarts, I went to St. Broxton's School for Gifted Young Women." she answered quietly. "Berringston was farther away, so I had to live there...Broxton's..was closer and I was given the option to walk back and forth on weekends." she smiled. "They weren't bad schools, but...My grandfather kind of decided that I needed to be at Hogwarts now..so here I am." 

"Well...have you ever studied Magic?" Hermoine asked. 

"I was tutored." Bryn answered. 

"I've heard about those two schools.." Harry piped up. "Private...Girls only right?"

"Yeah.." she sighed. "This is the first co-ed school I've ever been too. It's...a little strange to me." she started packing her books up. 

"So...who's your parents?" Ron asked. "I might know them...through my dad of course.." 

"Ohmm....uhm...." she started to fumble. "I...I don't wanna talk about it.." she looked away. "I..I was adopted...so my Adoptive Grandfather's raised me all my life..." she put her bag on and stood up. 

"Oh..I'm...uhm.."Ron looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I..Gotta...go.." she took off out of the library. Great job Brynden...first chance to make friends and I've already screwed things up...I'm never gonna fit in...

She kept walking through the school, and ended up finding herself lost in the dungeon. She heard a voice and started to follow it, against her consciences' decision. She crept up to the room where she heard the voice. 

"Finally alone.." she heard it say. "If I have to pretend I like those two bumbling buffoons much more I think I'll scream." She recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy.

"Evil this and Evil that..." she heard him continue. "Father is stupid for going back to it...I won't." he promised himself. "No I won't..." 

"Won't what?" she asked standing in the doorway. 

"How long have you been standing there?" He almost shouted pulling her in the room and closing the door. 

"Long enough..." she said keeping her head held high. 

"Ohhh...you've done it now Jorden..." he pushed her against the wall. She just stood there. 

"So...you hate Crabbe and Goyle...and you don't want to be like your father..." she took her bag off. "Sounds like you're not such a bad guy after all." 

"And what if I'm not?" he said crossing his arms across his chest." 

"Nothing...I just think you should stand up for yourself. I mean...if I had to make a decision like that...that's what I'd do." she said pushing her soft brown hair out of her face. 

"Well, it's not that easy." he growled. "You know who my father is!" he shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah..so." she shrugged. "I stood up to Dumbledore when it came time to go to school and said I didn't want to go to Hogwarts...and until the other day..it worked." then she realized what she had said. Her eyes grew big. 

"What's...Dumbledore got to do with it?" his eyes turned sharply and fixed themselves on her. 

"I....I don't have to tell you anything." she said regaining her strength. "It's none of your business." 

"I'm making it my business..." he walked closer to her, backing her up in a corner. 

"Well...put two and two together Malfoy, I'm sure you'll figure it out.." she looked him in the eyes. The cat was out of the bag now, but that didn't mean she had to piece everything together for him. 

"Dumbledore adopted You?" he said getting the picture clearer now. He sneered, then backed away, a sly grin on his face again. 

"Yeah, so what." she sighed. "So, now I know your little secret, and you know mine. What are we gonna do about this?" she turned her head to the side and looked at him. 

"Well...If you can keep your mouth shut..." his face softened a little. "I suppose I can keep your little secret about being the Headmasters Granddaughter a secret..." 

"Good." she said grabbing her bag. "You know Draco.." she said walking out to the middle of the room. "If you...need a friend..." she started in a nervous voice. 

"What? You?" he asked almost shocked, a small conceded laugh escaped his mouth as an automatic reaction. Bryn felt hurt creep in on her. 

"Well...if you don't want someone to talk to fine!" the anger and hurt spoke the words more than she did. 

"No.." Draco said, grabbing her arm as she started to go. "No. A friend would be nice." he looked her in the eyes. "But...in secret. I have a reputation to keep you know." 

"Fine." she said still angry. 

"Fine." he returned.

They both knew now that they were not alone anymore; and that things would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Bryn awoke in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and about to scream. She looked around the room. Everyone was asleep and fine. She shook her head. It was just a bad dream after all. She pushed some of her dark brown hair out of her face and pulled the curtain on her bed open just a little more. Slowly and quietly she crept out of bed, and walked to the door leading to the staircases. She took one look back over her shoulder to make sure everyone was asleep, and then headed down to the empty common room. 

"Can't sleep either?" She heard a voice ask by the fire. She looked closely in the dark to find Harry sitting in the floor by the fire. 

"You too?" she asked walking up and joining him.

"Yeah—"he answered. "Bad Dreams?" They asked in unison. 

"Yup…" she answered first. "I was dreaming about….my mom, my dad, what type of people they might have been…you?"

"Basically the same." He said looking her in the eyes as she sat down beside him. "So, you were adopted?"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Just after I was born, I was maybe a year or so old…My mom took me to my grandfather and he's raised me all my life. I …don't know much about my parents though."

"Neither do I." Harry responded not feeling so alone at that moment. "But I guess you know my story already."

"Yeah." She turned and smiled at him. "I know my father did something terrible…" she sighed and shook her head. "And that my mother chose to hide me from him, even though he was going to Azakaban. But, that's all I know. One name, one photo…nothing else."

"A photo? Of your mother I take it, right?" Harry asked cautiously. 

"Yes, her name was Celeste Jorden." She gave a faint smile to him and pulled out the locket around her neck. "This is her." She showed the picture of an girl around her age, with the same brown hair and eyes. They looked almost like twins, except for Bryn's chin and mouth. Harry studied the two, and found something familiar in Brynden's looks, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. 

"You both look a lot alike, and you don't know who your father was?" He asked. 

"No idea." She sighed. "My grandfather told me long ago not to worry about it." She looked up and into Harry's eyes. "He said, the past is just what it is, the past. And to keep my eyes on shaping who I am, not who my parents were…" she yawned. 

"Who…who is your grandfather?" Harry asked daringly. "If…you don't mind telling me." 

"Uhmm.." she looked away. "You have to promise not to tell a soul…" she was sure she was going to regret telling him, but he seemed trustworthy enough. 

"Alright." Harry nodded in agreement. 

"A….Albus….Du…Dumbledore." she forced herself to say it.

"REALLY?" he looked at her in shock. "But…I…You?..You really are?" he asked. 

"Yes…" she nodded. "Adoptive, remember that. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I mean, it's not something I'd like to get around the school you know…" she thought about what she had just said, it was true, she had enough time coping in the muggle world when people found out she was the girl that lived at the top of the hill in the woods with that old creepy rich man. 

"Bryn," he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here…" he stood up. "If you ever need to talk…you know, about family things…" Bryn nodded t him and smiled, standing with him.

"Same to you…" she smiled softly. "We better get back to our beds, it'll be time for breakfast soon…" 

"You're right, let's go.." 

The morning came with subtle notice. Bryn had been awake since her dream that night, and walked downstairs to the great hall with a zombie stare. She sat at her normal spot by herself at the table, nibbling on a piece of toast. A book on the dark arts was propped up before her, and she seemed to be reading it off and on. Suddenly an owl popped in handing her a note. 

"Huh?" she took the note, gave the strange owl a bit of toast and sent it on its way. She wasn't expecting any mail, seeing how she had never made friends at St. Broxton's and she knew few people in the wizarding world that weren't already at Hogwarts. Slowly and cautiously she opened the letter and read:

_Brynden__…I know this is unexpected, but I was wondering if you and I could talk about what happened the other day … it's very important that we do. Tonight, the same place we were before, about __ten o'clock__. Don't tell anyone, or you will regret it. _

_D._

She knew who "D" was and sighed. He'd probably decided to change his mind about being friends…she had a feeling that would happen.  She stood up, finished with her light breakfast and gathered her things. It was time for Transfiguration, and she didn't want to be late.

….

Professor McGonagall taught a very interesting class that day, but it meant nothing to Bryn. She sat behind Harry and fought to keep her eyes open. At the end of class, she was lagging behind again, but this time she was not alone.

"Still tired from last night?" Harry asked helping her pack her books. "Didn't you get any sleep after we went back upstairs?" 

"Not really…" she sighed. "I just want to go home right now." She slid her bag on her shoulders and started walking with him to door. 

"Why? Don't you like Hogwarts?" 

"Not…not really." She sighed and looked down. "I mean, I'm sure the wizarding world has a lot to offer me, but … all the magic in this school didn't keep my parents together…didn't keep me with them." She swallowed fighting back her strong emotions. 

"Bryn." Harry stopped. "You know it wasn't your fault. You said it yourself, your father did something…wait." He just had an idea. "You're mother…she was about my mum's age right?"

"I guess so…" she shrugged. 

"I can…well…ask someone for you!" he smiled. "Come on…I know exactly where he would be right now!" He grabbed her hand leading her to the dead end of the hallway. 

"This is great and all Harry…but we'll be missing Care of magical creatures. Hagrid will kill us!" she protested. 

"Never…" he smiled. "Just come on." He led her down through the secret passage ways leading into Hogsmead. 

"Harry, if we get caught!" she whispered, holding onto his arm. 

"We won't…" he said pulling something out of his bag. "Here…let's put this cloak on, no one will see us, we just have to be quiet." He ordered as they headed out to the cave Harry normally met with Sirius in. 

"Sirius…" he called out as they got into the cave, pulling off the cloak. 

"Harry?" Sirius Black stood up from his brunch of leftovers to greet him. "Who's this?" he looked Bryn over carefully, noting that she looked a lot like someone he used to know…

"Brynden Jorden, she's a friend of mine. She's new at Hogwarts this year, but…" he motioned for Bryn to come closer. "Show him the locket…" Harry told her. Nodding lightly she came forward, and opened the locket for Sirius Black to see. At first sight he knew who it was. 

"Celeste Jorden…" he said looking down from the picture to Bryn. "What's this all about Harry?" 

"Celeste was my mother." Bryn said, courage finally finding its way back to her. "Do…Did you know her?" she inquired. 

"Yes." Sirius said sitting down. "I knew her. We went to Hogwarts together; she was best friends with your mother Harry. We were all friends. Cele was one of the nicest people I knew." He took a sip of water. "She was even nice to old snag nose Snape." 

"Really?" Bryn took a seat across from him with Harry. "So, do you know anyone she was involved with at Hogwarts…maybe like a boyfriend or something?"

"Well, there were a few guys Cele talked about. James was one, and Remus…" he started. 

"Were you one?" Harry asked.

"Cele?" Sirius laughed. "And me?" he shook his head. "Not really, after we all left Hogwarts we never really talked…she'd occasionally stop by to see your parents…or me, but I never saw her after the Peter incident." He spoke quietly, with a bit of regret in his voice. 

"So…you wouldn't know who my father was…" she sighed. 

"Cele told me a lot of things…" Sirius put his hand on her shoulder. "But she never mentioned a husband, or a child."

Bryn sighed and nodded. "Well…Thanks…" She rubbed the back of her neck and looked down. Harry looked at Sirius. "Thanks…anyway." He said quietly.

"You two better get back to the school…you're in enough trouble for skipping I'm sure." Sirius said in a father like voice. The two of them nodded and left the cave in the cloak, as Sirius watched them he couldn't help but think about how fate had brought them to him. Pain struck his heart as he watched his daughter and Godson walk away. He couldn't tell them yet, but the lie was enough to make him want to die. He had hope now; he had found at last what he didn't know he had. He wished deep down that he had told Cele everything, but it was too late now. Deeds were done, and times had passed. He was a father now, and nothing could change that for him. 


End file.
